


Dance Me Through the Night

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly girls being cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Honoka tells Umi they’re going to practice a dance after school. However, she might have failed to mention that said dance is for two girls alone.





	Dance Me Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I might be as silly as Honoka to write this, but what matters is that I had fun. I hope you enjoy it!

Umi let out a pleased sigh when the arrow hit the center of the target. With that, she lowered her bow. It was late already, and most students had left. It wasn’t unusual for them to stay late to rehearse but the sight of the empty school, together with the setting sun always seemed almost surreal to her, even if a little lonely.

She changed to her casual clothes. Honoka warned her that morning that they were going to practice after she finished her activities in the archery club, which was a bit of a hassle: she liked to know things beforehand, so she could be fully prepared for it. But it also was just like Honoka to be like that…

The small annoyance soon faded, though. Maybe that was the reason the two of them get along so well, after all. They were different, but at the same time, complemented each other’s flaws. When Honoka was an air-head, Umi was focused, and when Umi was insecure, Honoka had the confidence for them both.

A smile formed on her lips as her heart raced just a little bit. Being in love was something new to her, or at least being aware of her own feelings was. They had done things like kissing before, and the other girls already knew there was something other than friendship between them. However, they still didn’t have a name for their relationship. Maybe Honoka thought it wasn’t necessary, and Umi, despite wanting their relationship to be clear, also didn’t want to impose.

Brushing those thoughts aside, she walked to the roof, slowly opening the door. She soon noticed something was off when she didn’t hear the sound of voices and laughs from her friends.

“Ah, there you are!”

She looked in the direction of that more than familiar, cheerful voice. Honoka was there, also in her casual clothes. She opened a big smile at her and Umi noticed, with some confusion, that she had an artificial red rose in her hand.

“Honoka…” Umi said, looking around. “The others aren’t here yet?”

“Others?” repeated Honoka, feigning surprise. “Ah, I forgot to say… There are no others today.”

Umi frowned, even more confused now.

“I thought we were rehearsing…”

“We are,” answered Honoka. “But I never said it would be the nine of us.”

Before Umi could ask any other question, Honoka reached for the music player, and soon a song filled the cool air. It was a slow, romantic song, one Umi believed was featured on some old movie, too mellow for her to be able to watch. Honoka turned to her with a cocky smile.

“Honoka… What are you doing?”

Without answering, Honoka placed the rose in her mouth and dramatically clapped her hands, like a Spanish dancer. A loud laugh erupted from Umi’s throat.

“Honoka, what…?” she had to gasp for air before proceeding. “Oh god… You’re so silly.”

“You can’t resist my charm and I know it,” she answered, her words sounding funny because of the rose.

She was still laughing when Honoka approached her, each step in rhythm with the music, taking the rose out of her mouth and offering it to Umi.

“Will you give me the pleasure of this dance, beautiful lady?” she asked with her most chivalrous tone, bowing slightly.

Umi shook her head in amused disbelief, then took that rose, looking at it for a while. Yes, Honoka was the exact kind of person who would do something that ridiculous… But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t having fun. She placed the rose inside her jacket, attached to the zipper, so the red petals were still visible against her t-shirt.

“Of course,” she said.

Honoka offered her hand, and Umi took it, placing her other hand on Honoka’s shoulder while she put hers on her waist, and they started moving a little awkwardly.

“I don’t know what I’m doing…” she admitted.

“C’mon, you’re doing great!”

“Liar!”

They both laughed as Honoka spun Umi. They got closer again and slowly got used to the rhythm of the song. It was far from being a perfect dance, but at least now the fear of tripping or stepping on each other’s feet was getting smaller.

“Where did you get this idea?” asked Umi.

“We watched an old movie at home a few days ago,” explained Honoka. “And I thought it would be fun to reenact it with you.”

“Well, I guess this is fun…”

“Trust me to make good decisions!”

“Don’t get over yourself!”

She gave Honoka’s shoulder a small, playful slap, and Honoka showed her tongue in response.

“That’s not all…” proceeded Honoka after a while, her voice suddenly a bit nervous. “There’s something that’s been on my mind lately, you know?”

Umi looked at her, feeling a little worried.

“What is it?” she asked.

They stopped dancing, and Honoka looked her in the eyes.

“You.”

Umi opened her mouth but was unable to answer. Honoka held Umi’s hand on hers, getting on her knee without looking away for a single moment.

“So, fair Umi…” she said, a hint of pink coloring her face. “Would you like to dance with me for the rest of our lives?”

It was as if Umi’s brain had stopped working.

“What?”

Honoka opened a small, slightly shy smile.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” she asked.

The question caught Umi by surprise. She felt like her face was suddenly on fire and covered her eyes with both hands, not sure if what she was feeling was embarrassment or happiness — or a weird mix of both.

“I do…” she answered in a low voice.

Honoka jumped to her feet, a loud “yay” leaving her lips while she laughed to herself.

“Mission accomplished!” she screamed.

Umi lowered her hands, enough so she could look at Honoka’s beaming expression.

“You could’ve just asked…” she said in a low tone. “You know, like normal people do?”

“I could,” admitted Honoka with a small shrug. “But why would I?”

Umi blinked, thinking for a second: when did that girl do anything normal in her life?

“Fair point,” she said with a chuckle. “This is more like you.”

They looked at each other, and without the need of any other word, approached their lips, kissing. Umi couldn’t help but think it was the first kiss they shared as girlfriends, and the realization got butterflies on her stomach. They pulled away, enough so they could look at each other’s face, then touched foreheads, sharing content smiles.

“So, would you like to dance with me again?” asked Honoka after a few seconds. “I think we’re starting to get good at it.”

“We’re not…” answered Umi. “But let’s do it.”

Honoka agreed with a nod, a happy smile on her face, and they continued to dance until the sun left the orange-colored sky, bringing in the night.


End file.
